This invention relates to damping apparatus and, more particularly, to frictional damping apparatus. While one presently preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed herein for application to suspension struts such as those used as front and/or rear suspensions of light weight passenger vehicles, the invention is not limited to such applications and may be used with other types of suspensions and vehicles and in other applications.
A promising frictionally damped suspension strut that includes a frictional damping assembly of this type is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 587,520, filed Mar. 8, 1984. This invention is an improvement of this damping assembly.